A Different Fate
by lockedheaven21
Summary: A differet fate, a different option, and a different result that's what most people wants. And the lesser people tend to accept it, whether it was because of their wealth, fame, and power or they simply just dont care of things around them. This is a story about a different fate of Naruto Uzumaki, as a hero, as a son, and as a jinchuuriki.
1. chapter 1 A Twist Of Fate

_"thought"_

 **Jutsu**

 _ **bijuu transformation**_

"talking"

the story of a different fate ouf our naive, stubborn, knuckleheaded hero

and i wont write the sealing process of kyuubi its too damn troublesome

The Twist Of Fate

A different fate, story, option and chances that's what most people wants. While the lesser people tend to accept it whether it's their unconditional wealth, fame, and power or just simply shrugging their pain and suffering. And that's where this story start.

 _Konohagakure no sato_ , village of the wonders of shinobi, known for their prodigy shinobi although most of the prodigies have questionable sanity for instances sealing kyuubi to his own son. now that's what Namikaze Minato was doing 5 years ago, sealing Kyuubi no Kitsune to little Uzumaki Naruto. The seal that contain not just the mighty Kyuubi but also a hope, for Naruto will change the whole shinobi world. And maybe the yondaime was not senile after all.

 _ **prologue ended**_

In the night when the stars seems to shine upon the orphanage, and the moon seems to bathe a child with it's light there is something that even said beauty from the sky can't stop the tears of sadness from Naruto's eyes. The wonders of a child's mind is interesting, they catch someting that piqued their interest without thinking. Naruto just realised that those hateful, fearful glare was not because of his clumsiness, ignorance or any of his bad habits. It was more than that and it piqued Naruto's interest. When he asked his jiji about it his jiji always said something too philosophical to understand, the talk about hatred and fear that counquered some feeble mind. But one day he catch on something, and that thing was the library. He was bored and the orphanage usually locked him up. He snuck in and read some books telling about histories of his village, he read it accompanied by smakl candle that he found. While he read it he found something very intriguing but it's still disturbing in Naruto's mind. The history book mentioned about shodaime who defeated kyuubi while his wife become the jinchuuriki, and he found something else, that kyuubi actually attack Konoha twice. It mentioned that most of the times Jinchuuriki are used as a weapon or tool for wars. He just knew that bijuu are a bunch of chakra, whatever chakra is since Naruto have yet to understand about chakra, therefore kyuubi cannot be killed but must be sealed. And that's what Shodaime do shari.g the bijuu for all five great hidden village

" _Then it means someone has been chosen for sealing process"_ he thought "but who?" he continued out loud

At the same time the librarian come in beacuse he catch some light from a candle. Realising he was caught naruti can only hide. When the footsteps are getting closer what naruto can do is hide and stay. and that's when the librarian noticed him.

"Hey what the hell are you doing here?" asked the librarian in high tone.

"I just want to read some books, nothing else" answered naruto. his lips started to quiver since the man forcefully pulling him out of his hiding place.

"Yeah, reading some books in the night while hiding and snuckin in instead of normally getting in." the librarian said sarcastically.

"You really are a cunning demon fox aren't you?" the librarian continued.

 _THUMP_

 _THUMP_

 _THUMP_

Naruto's heartbeat got faster. His lips quivered, his mind in an error. the realisation struck him like Meteor fall down to earth. His breath short and hasty. Then he started to ran away, ignoring the shout and mockery of the librarian. all tge memory stasrt passing through his little mind, those hateful glares, neglection, and fear for him. Only one thing that crossed his mind, Jinchuuriki of the demon fox. He started to cry, he cried harder not caring some sneering stares came from the civillians and shinobis. He stopped at the orphanage and snuck in through the window of his room. he always put some precaution by stucking the bottom of the window with folded paper so he can open it easily. That's why now Naruto staring in the night sky with hope of someone or something can make him calm, ease and happy. The confusement, loneliness and fear start to coming down to him. He omly cried not knowing what to do. Until he got tired and fell asleep

 _NEXT MORNING_

Sandaime hokage are strolling down the markets, getting all the nods and respects from the villagers. He is trying to find gifts for his surrogate grandson. He stopped when he sees some scrolls and books for basic academies and basic Ninja lesson not to mention basioc fuinjutsu. He decided to give it to Naruto since Naruto wants to become shinobi. Imagining Naruto's face that full of happiness are the only thing this old man want right now. He started to walk to orphanage his ANBU following him closely. Sandaime start to knock the orphanage door, and answered by the orphanage nanny.

"Good morning Hokage-sama" the nanny said

"Good morning, may i see Naruto?" the hokage asked

"Hai Hokage-sama, this way" the nanny said with a fake smile that turned to a scowl when the hokage get in to Naruto's room.

"You may leave" Sandaime said

after the nanny left Sandaime is having a staring contest with little Naruto.

"Jiji"

"Yes, Naruto?"

"Jiji"

" is there any problem Naruto?"

"Am i a demon? " Naruto suddenly asked

to say the old man present was angry adn surprised is an understatement. Million of theories and suspect start to fly in The Proffesor head. But one thing his mind still asked is _" who told him about his tenants?"_

Naruto decided to tell his jiji everything. He will always have faith for his jiji, to listen to everything he feel. After knowing the story the Sandaime know that this boy in front of him need the truth. not all of them. But at least some of them. he proceeded to tell his mother heritage that has potent chakra and skills in fuinjutsu. That's why Naruto was chosen for the Jinchuuriki. _"half truth"_

"But who is my father?" Naruto asked

"In time Naruto i will tell you your heritage. But for now you need to learn to become shinobi, since you want to become Hokage right?" Sandaime said with a smile

"I don't know if i still wanted to become ninja jiji. it's complicated" Naruto said. Narui thoughts was flying through all tbe negatives possibilities. Being a weapon or tools for his country was one of it. He don't want to end up become a shinobi without his free will.

Sandaime know what he meant he dont want to become a tool for wars. he is afraid of losing control or releasing the kyuubi and destroying his own village and life.

"The Yondaime believed in you and he always hoped you to be seen as a hero. Not tools or weapon and this old man will do anything he can to fulfill his wish Naruto, You don't have to be afraid." Sandaime explained

"Is it true jiji? the Yondaime believed me?" Naruto asked with a hint of happiness

"He was Naruto, he can see the potential of your chakra" the asked old man answered _"And he is your father and what kind of father doubt his own son" Sandaime continued in thought_

"all right then i will start to learn to become shinobi and surprass the yondaime 'ttebayo" Naruto said with spirits.

"That's good Naruto and you will need my gifts for it. And this old man ask you for forgiveness for the sufffering you felt all this time." Hokage said

"That's okay Jiji now where is my gifts" Naruto said

"Here naruto" the old man give him the scrolls and books. " _you dont know how happy and relieved this old man after hearing your words Naruto"_

 _starting today a twist of fate started to make another story, another destiny, another option for our blonde hero_


	2. Chapter 2 A New Option

**Jutsu**

t _hinking_

 _ **bijuu transformation**_

"talking"

 _ **Flashbacks**_

constructive critics gladly accepted okay, so review in anyway you can

 _ **1 Year Later**_

Konohagakure No Sato, our hero homeland, the place he lives, loves, and most importantly his playground. While most people think a child playing in his playground are cute the lesser kind of people hated it, and the lesser kind of people knows what the result of Uzumaki Naruto's playground.A blonde child not older than 6 years old running through the store wreaking havocs with his deadly equipment which are paint ball, slingshot, and the most dangerous weapon is a ball of paper that contain various kind of insects which he call great insect ball jutsu. The damage has been done and we can see a very loud market, a market which isn't filled with civillians bargaining but instead it 's filled with bunch of chuunin going after the blonde disaster. A scream that came from Naruto's victim can be heard throughout the market district. Some chuunin with a spider and cockroach in front of them evading and using small fire jutsu to keep their safety.

Naruto happy laugh rang through the district when another chuunin stopped his tracks when he realised a spider as big as his own hands sitting in his head. the said chuunin started to scream and flailing around and end up getting hit with small fire jutsu that burn his hair. Cue Another laugh from Naruto. Some chuunin can only eyetwitch at the brat's prank.

Naruto turn right to another district which is Aburame clan district and shot another victim of his with his **Great Insect Ball Jutsu.** Aburame Shino and his father, Aburame Shibi are researching new kind of insects that capable of countering their jutsu for example spiders and alike. They are startled when bunch of spiders trying to trap their kikaichu. As they look where it come from they can see a blonde mop running with some chuunin aftering him

Aburame Shino who now know bunch of spider species that's dangerous for his kikaichu wanted to said his thanks to Naruto for helping his research. But then he realised that som of the spider started to crawl and killed his kikaichu. Losing some of his fily he start to sulking and promise to make the blonde disaster pay. While Aburame Shibi only smile at the children action.

In the end Kakashi catch naruto with his superior speed an bring him to the hokage.

"Naruto" the hokage said with a bit higher tone

"Jiji" Naruto answered innocently while tilting his head to the side and pout.

"Please Naruto let those poor soul rest okay" Jiji said softly and proceed to hug his surrogate grand son

 _puppy dog eyes jutsu success_ , _now second step_ Naruto thought.

"But jiji i don't have anything to do and i have finished all those training from the books you give" he said while swiping his righy foot on the floor and pouting innocently.

"And you said to have fun as a child while i can, but at the same time i need my training. But my pranks are harmless 'ttebayo" Naruto said

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **young Uzumaki Naruto can be seen in the training field he found after following some genin team taking a training from bowl cut haired jounin. the said jounin let Naruto followed him because he is interested why a child of his age wanted to follow him instead of playing. Naruto watch the jounin sensei spar with fresh genin using only Taijutsu. Obviously the genin lose, but the jounin said loudly that what it matters is workhard and train hard and never give up. From there the jounin started to become one of Naruto inspiration much to Sandaime and Kakashi dismay**_. _**After Naruto sure that the genin teaam and the jounin sensei had left. He started his training. He put himself in lotus position and readied his handseal. He reminded himself from what he read from the book his jiji brought him, "In order to unlock your chakra you need concentration to find a pull or a stream", which he found it hard to do. After his**_ _**eighth times trial he started to fell down. He just laid there calming his raging emotion, his ragged breath, and his hinger for ramen.**_

 _why is it so hard to do **? Naruto asked to himself**._

 _well the ninth time is a charm **He continued.**_

 _ **He tried to concentrate search the stream instead of pool. he felt it, then he started to follow where it came from. He tried to open it and chakra leaked out like a water leaking from blown up dam.**_ _**His body tingling, warm feeling spread out his whole body. Dust swirling his side, and blue chakra swirling his side like a storm uncontrollable but held so much potential, whether to destroy or to protect no one knows yet. Maito Gai was surprised his eyes widen and his mouth agape an almost 6 years old kid has the chakra comparable to those mid and high chuunin and it was his first try unlocking chakra. Naruto fell down tired his blue chakra fading andthe swirl of leaves and dust stopped. He was**_ _ **dead tired and he fell unconcious and Gai brought him to Sandaime. Gai almost pissed his suit when sandaime leaked out his KI when he saw his grandson unconcious in Gai arms.**_

 _ **"What is the meaning of this Gai?" Sandaime said**_

 _ **Gai gulped and said "He is tired Hokage-sama he unlocked his chakra for the first time and he let it out without control"**_

 _ **Sandaime now understand, Naruto has yet to learn chakra control and learn how to stop it.**_

 _ **"Put him on the sofa Gai, let him rest" Sandsime ordered and Gai obliged**_

 _ **"Hokage-sama his chakra... it's so..." Gai started**_

 _ **"frightening, potent, uncontrollable, and powerful, "**_

 _ **Gai wanted to finish it but the Hokage beat him to it. Gai can only nod at Hokage.**_

 _ **"What can i say, he is an Uzumaki after all. And not to forget, he is a jinchuuriki." Sandaime said**_

 _ **Again Gai can only nod at the Hokage, although it still hard to believe.**_

 _ **" I am sorry for my little outburst Gai and thank you" Sandaime said softly.**_

 _ **"It's okay Hokage-sama, I bid you farewell"**_

 _ **Gai said and he left the room. Leaving an old hokage watching his surrogate grandson and preparing some notes about chakra control for Naruto.**_

 _ **3 Hour later**_

 _ **Naruto woke up dizzy and tired, he felt like he wanted to fell asleep again but he can't he is not in his house, in fact he realised he was in his Jiji's office.**_

 _ **"Jiji"**_

 _ **" Hey Naruto, you suffer chakra exhaustion because you let your chakra burst without control" Sandaime said.**_

 _ **Naruto knitted his eyebrows and asked**_

 _ **"How can you train your chakra control Jiji?"**_

 _ **Sandaime only chuckled and give him a scroll containing his notes about Chakra control. He always can read this boy mind.**_

" _ **Learn it well Naruto-kun, i am sorry but right now this old man is a bit busy so i can't get you home... but Inu can" when he said the last part, A dog masked Anbu come out**_. _**Inu proceeded to**_ _ **brought Naruto home.**_

 _ **"Arigatou Inu-san for helping me"**_

 _ **A nod came from Inu while actually inu is smiling, deep down inside he is happy. For a very long time he wanted to take care his sensei's son. He tied chakra paper and scroll about how it used to Sandaime gifts.**_

 _ **Timeskip**_

 _ **Naruto's house**_

 _ **After Inu left Naruto was left alone in his bed resting. what Naruto did not knew was Inu was watching him from the window using genjutsu. Naruto was laying on the bed when He realised that there is some extra scroll and paper that tied down with his gift from Jiji. while Naruto did not knew who gave him these, he was happy. He read some the instructions for chakra papers and tried it. The result was a bit surprising for Inu, Two affinities primary affinity fuuton and his secondary affinity is raiton. It was almost impossible for someone having affinities that capable of canceling the other ones.**_

 _ **"That's why his primary is fuuton instead of raiton." Inu said in a hushed tone. he proceeded to shunshined away**_. _**Leaving Naruto making a training schedule.**_

 _ **Next morning Naruto started his training, he started with his physical training and chakra control until noon continued with his shuriken jutsu and the last one is fuinjutsu training.**_

 _ **his physical regime containing jogs, punching logs, and then his leaf sticking exercise. Naruto keep training until he was about to pass out which he did after he fell to his futon at home.**_

 _ **One day Sandaime found Naruto's non stop training schedule. He decided to stop this, at least until his second year of academy. He need to have fun as a child while he can. Sighing Sandaime walked to his surrogate grandson at training ground 7.**_

 _ **"Naruto"**_

 _ **"hey Jiji, did you bring another gifts for me?"**_

 _ **"No, Naruto you need to relax and have fun, find some friends and stop this training. You are a child not a shinobi yet, your happimess is something you need to create with the way a child supposed to" Sandaime said**_

 _ **Naruto looked down and give His jiji's opinion a thought.** but still i am not a normal child **Naruto thought. But his jiji won't take no for an answer. So he found a way.**_

 _ **"Jiji what if i train myself while i play at the same time" Naruto said**_

 _ **Sandaime narrowed his eyes and take his pipe from his mouth, why did he have a feeling that this might not be a good choice.**_

 _ **Sighing softly he said. "Fine, it's okay Naruto"**_

 _Maybe i overthinking things it's only Naruto, a six year old jinchuriiki **he thought**_

 _ **knowing his jiji minds Naruto thought** oh how wrong you are Hokage-sama **while laughing maniacally in his mind.**_

 _ **End Flashbacks**_

"But what you mean by fun training regime was not suppose to be pranking and wreaking havoc across the village Naruto" Sandaime reprimanded.

Naruto can only looked down and puting innocently while sweeping his right foot.

"i am sorry" Naruto said slowly like a shy child.

Sandaime can only sighed softly.

"do you want some ramen Naruto-kun?" Sandaime asked

"Of course jiji, i am hungry right now". Naruto said.

 _perfect now for the finishing step_ Naruto thought.

Sandaime walked to him and hold Naruto's hand and walked to Ichiraku's ramen.

"I will gave you another fuinjutsu book, if that's enough for you" Sandaime said

"hai jiji that's enough" Naruto said while smiling softly

 _operation succeed_ Naruto thought. almost unable to hold his urge to yell in happiness, but his face and his fox-like grin say otherwise

 _You sly little fox_ Sandaime thought with a chuckle

 _ **Now that's the second chapter**_

Schedule update is not fixed because of orientation process in my college so maybe for the next 4 chapters will need to wait a bit longer


	3. Chapter 3 A Start of A Hidden Truth

**jutsu**

 _flashback_

 **Bijuu transformation**

 _ **thought**_

"talking"

location

Review gladly accepted so please review with manners in any capable way you can.

 _ **A Different Trut**_ h

Ichiraku's ramen

Sandaime and his surrogate grandson can be seen laughing and eating in the naruto's ramen shop. They eat and retelling some stories they have, mostly about Naruto's newest pranks and Sandaime's students. Those two family in all by blood are in their own world, world full of happiness that is. Reminiscing his own failure as a teacher was painful, but watching Naruto's laugh when he told about The Toad Sage's idiocy was worth it. He told Naruto about Orochimaru, obviously with a bit of a lies and hidden truth. He knows that Naruto need to understand. how rough the shinobi world is since he is a jinchuuriki, he may need anything to build his self-preservation. Those harsh truth may not be an appropiate story to tell a child, but he is not a normal child either. So Sandaime chose to put aside some rules hoping that Naruto will be hard to be deceived, especially with his deviousness. Naruto can only nod after hearing the facts from his jiji, he think that someone may need to find the resolve, reason, and push for stopping this circulation of hatred. But what can he do? he is a 6 year old boy for Kami's name.

"Then i will stop this madness jji, just you see when i become hokage i will try anything i can to stop this madness in shinobi world 'ttebayo" Naruto stated

"I am really sure you can do it, Naruto" Sandaime said with conviction

 _ **Of course you can Naruto, in fact if your father let me do the sealing, i am sure the whole shinobi world would have changed**_ Sarutobi thought sadly

"Teuchi jiji another bowl of miso ramen" Naruto shouted

"It's on the way Naruto" the ramen shop owner said

after He made sure his tummy filled with at least 20 bowls of ramen, he goes to book store to have his gift from Sandaime. _Fuinjutsu for dummy; book 2_ Naruto read in his mind. When he rummaging through some scrolls and books he found some interisting things, and when Uzumaki Naruto interested things won't be that well.

"Jiji what is elemental manipulation?"

"Ah you found a nice scroll Naruto. It means you manipulate your chakra affinities to some degree. Like embuing kunai with fuuton or raiton jutsu. But it's nit genin level training Naruto, so no you can't, you have yet to become genin " Hokage sama said

Whan Naruto Heard the last part he look downcast, he think that it will be cool to be able to control element to such degree.

"But jiji can't, at least i can have the scroll right?" Naruto asked hopefully. While he widen his eyes, clasped both his hand, and pouting a bit _**Kombination release puppy dog eyes and innocent release jutsu**_ Naruto thought.

"Fine, But no training yet, i will incinerate the scrolls i gave you if you start training soon" Sandaime sighed.

 _ **It seems Kushina's character manipulation flow strong within him**_ Sandaime thought with a sigh. He watch Naruto jumping around when he agreed to give him the scroll.

 _ **another success for me**_ Naruto thought.

"Naruto for the next year, i will sign you for Ninja academy. I expect to watch your manners and respect your sensei Naruto."

Sandaime reminded

Naruto only wave his hand dismissively while repeating "yes jiji" couple times. Sandaime sweat dropped at that somehow he feels that prohibiting Naruto from training may be not a wise decision. Sandaime paid the scrolls and grasp his hand to go home. Sandaime will have a bunch of paperworks for his decision about Naruto and Naruto's habits at sacademy later.

 _ **Curse you Minato for leaving this frail old man for this job. Can't you wait until we found another candidate.**_ Sandaime thought

Naruto, oblivious to his jiji turmoil just jumping and swirling happily with his gift in his hand. He is happy and grateful that he have his jiji that always there for him. He seek for attention and love, and those who gave him that are his jiji, Teuchi ji-san, and Ayame nee-chan. He need to find some friends of his age, that's what his jiji always said. Maybe academy is jiji's way to make some friends. Naruto know that with his special condition, he may not have a friend, so why bother trying when instead you can training. So he decided that making some friends is to trouble some to do. Somewhere Nara's heir sneezed. _damn troublesome_ he thought.

 **1 Year Later**

It's the first day of academy, Naruto is sleeping peacefully while his alarm ringing like crazy. Naruto woke up cursing when his alarm dropped to his head and fell down to his ear ringing like crazy almost blowing Naruto's eardrum.

"What the hell? Oh shit i am late" Naruto said out loud

Then Naruto wear his black shirt with Uzumaki's logo on his back and orange trouser, then he sped up grabbing his goggle and started running.

 _Damn i am late, i am late, Jiji will reprimand me for this_ He thought.

Meanwhile at the academy

Sandaime is giving the new students a speech, while his eyes darring around searching for his blond grandson. Sighing he proceed to start his speech.

"Children, you are the new leaves that grows on our tree, the new leafs that bring us hope, preserverance, and dreams. On your shoulder lays your burden, in your soul dwells your will, in your heart burns your courage. A will of fire, a will to to keep within our hearts, a will to fulfill our dream, a will to protect our loved ones, and a will to keep our village. Your parents, your hokage is just an almost withered leaves, all of you must rise through your parents, like a bird flying from their nest. There will be concequences, but what lies within concequences are anxiety and pressure. When we feel anxiety within our hearts and the pressure on our burden is a time when mankind shall learn. When that time come upon our fate, we will see the existence of our will of fire. May your will of fire burn within your soul." Jiji spoke with spirits and compassion.

when Jiji finally finished his speech Naruto arrived at the academy, Naruto take a deeb breath and grinning sheepishly at Sandaime, while sandaime just shake his head in disapproval.

"You need to take this class seriously Naruto, and let me give you some advices. Make an act, don't let you show your skill in Shinobi arts, at least not yet" Jiji said in a hushed tone with an eyes that won't take no for an answer

"Hai jiji" Naruto said.

Sandaime then smiled softly and bid him farewell. After Sandaime left, some whispers and grumble that has been held now released.

"Don't get close to him"

"Just stay away from him, okay Kato"

"why did they allow him to attend the academy?"

"Sandaime must've been tricked by the demon"

All reasons and points Sandaima said in council fell to deaf ears, blocked by fear and hatred, ignored by ignorance. Naruto heard all of it, he just walked through, head held high, chin up, and broad grin etched on his face. It hurts, the pain feel hurts, he feels it, he take it, he hold it, that's all he ever need to do. When he finally fed up he just need to have someone close to him to pull everything out and that's comes later. All he have to do right now is to continue training to fulfill his promise to his jiji, to create peace, to help the weaks and those who in needs. He won't back down, that's his nindou.

he walked to his classroom to see that almost everyone has sat down to their seat, there are only 3 empty chair left. The empty chairs are at the back of the class. He take one that closer to the window and another two child walked in and sat down side to side in his right. Ine of the kids munching a chips, and the other one with his pineapple-like hair just yawned and started to snore. He just sweatdropped, _**And jiji said i need to take this seriously**_ he thought.

Sound of a book slammed to the table rang through the class, stealing all the students attention, except the kid in his right. Again he sweatdropped, how could someone fell asleep easily and still asleep after the sound. He observe scarred face chuunin teacher that slammed the books. The said chuunin's right eye twitch in his direction, or in his right side. He nudged his now sleeping classmate, the said classmate's eyes fluttered open. The pineapple-like haired student openly yawned and stretch his hand, not caring in a slightest bit while the whole class just sweatdropped and the scarred face chuunin can only eye twitch.

"Alright now my name is Umino Iruka i will be your teacher for next 6 years, and i will teach you everything you need to know for basic shinobi arts." Iruka said

"Now for the orientation i expect you to introduce yourself and tell me your dream from your seat, start from you three at the corner" Iruka said once again while pointing at Naruto and his friends.

"Naruto Uzumaki, My dream is to be a Hokage and bring peace to the shinobi world 'ttebayo" Naruto said

The whole student end up laughing, either from his verbal tick or his naive dream. Naruto just rubbed the back of his head and grinning sheepishly, and sit down

Pineapple-like haired kid just yawned, qed another eye twitch. The Chuunin is fuming, this boy is very open about his disinterest for school.

"Nara Shikamaru, my dream is to be mediocre shinobi" Shikamaru said and sat back down. que another sweatdrop.

Iruka just sighed, _**Nara clan huh, very predictable behavior, but unpredictable mind.**_ He thought.

"My name is Akimichi Choji, i want to taste every kind of food in the world and be agood clan head." Choji said. He sit back down and eat another chips.

"My name is Inuzuka Kiba, my dream is to be the greatest hunter-nin ever lived and be a good clan head with my partner, right akamaru" Kiba said while Akamaru yipped in aggreement

The introduction just proceeded (since the writer is too lazy to write them all)

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha" a sigh can be heard from all girls, "My dream is to surprass my brother" another dreamy sigh can be heard.

"All right everyone you know your classmates, first lesson start tomorrow, i expect you to be on time, serious, and polite." Iruka said looking at the children, but he pointedly gaze at Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji

"Troublesome" Shikamaru muttered and gaze at Naruto and Choji.

Naruto realised he must've found his underdog friends, and they seem to be a very nice bunch. Naruto grinned at the two, and they smuled back at him.

This is a start of the new journey.

 _ **_**_ _ **That's the third chapter**_

In my opinion Shika and choji's friendship is one of the most succesful plot written by Kishimoto, even better than Naruto sasuke friendship. Hence i put Naruto with shika and cho.

I still don't know about the pairing, it won't be harem. I thought it will be Temari, since Shika will found Tayuya. But tell me your opinion.

oh and academy is 6 years in here in case of you guys wondering


	4. Chapter 4 Literally Shocking Development

**Jutsu**

 _ **Thought**_

"Talking"

 _Flashbacks_

Alright sorry if it's a bit late. Like i said before, i have a lot of task waiting for me. My college orientation start from 18 to 27 August, thus there might have been some procrastination that holds me from updating this story.

Don't forget to review, Critics and suggestions are gladly accepted.

 _ **ENJOY**_

 _ **18 mo**_ _ **nths later**_

It was a nice morning, when all the academy students are learning and scribbling notes. This beautiful morning undoubtably rise the student's spirit or youth like a bowl cut haired student prefer. It lasted long enough, well until a shout can be heard.

"NARUTO"

A Barely stifled Laugh can be heard throughout the academy corridor, the same laugh that used to brought a shiver to the spine to almost every chuunin in Konohagakure. It used to be, because those laugh now only haunt the academy, Some said because there are a new victim who once angered the devil or just simply a Divine Intervention to help those once oppressed chuunin.

Naruto keep running as fast as his feet bring him, he then regretted when he tried to look back only to crash Mizuki-sensei stomach. Mizuki grabbed Naruto and bring him to Iruka.

"Here, Iruka i brought you a present, or a fox whichever you prefer." Mizuki said distastefully.

While Naruto squinting his eyes at Mizuki, now he found his next vic- no his lab rat for his new project.

"Put him down Mizuki, and he's still my student so you better keep your mouth" Iruka said while glaring heatedly.

"Oh sorry, i forgot how much you love a _certain fox_ , Iruka" Mizuki remarked sarcastically.

"Mizuki that's enough, thank you and sorry for your trouble, but you may leave" Iruka said almost losing his temper.

Mizuke left without any other words. Iruka sighed, he know what Mizuki think about Naruto, heck he knew what almost every single villagers think about Naruto.

"Naruto" Iruka said when he saw naruto looking around, creating escape plan in his mind. How did Iruka know? simple when someone cursed with teaching Naruto, handling his pranks and behaviour you kind of get some natural-instinct-for-Naruto's-victim, that's what naruto calls it.

"Iruka-sensei" Naruto said innocently... fake.

"Naruto" staring at his sensei

"Iruka sensei" staring at Naruto

"Naruto, you know i can't keep defending you from all of your pranks. Some of them are just too disturbing" Iruka said tiredly

"That's why i chose you for pranks, because you won't punish me, in any biased way." Naruto said muttering his last words

Iruka just bopped him on the head, some times he felt that Naruto need someone to hold him close, to keep him, to love him, and to know him. Naruto is just Naruto, he won't lose control or any signs that proves of it.

"Alright Naruto then can you explain why in the name of Kami you stick all those paper test results to the ceiling?" Iruka asked.

"Oh it's not me, i don't know who did it. Or maybe it's the wind when you open the window?" Naruto said innocently.

Iruka sweatdropped, that was the worst execuse he ever heard, aside from Kakashi's execuse obviously.

"That face mean you doubt me don't you?" Naruto asked while scratching the back of his head.

"For your punishment you need to clean the whole teacher lounge, after that we can have a ramen Naruto" Iruka said and left.

Naruto always knew that Iruka sensei was different, not jiji-like different, but close enough. Naruto decided to start his job, he wear a weights around his arms and ankles, it was a gift from Maito Gai, the belligerent-bowl-cut-haired Jounin. He gave him when he caught sneaking in again, watching a genin team training. Maito Guy wasn't mad, actually he was happy, or Sad, or touched, or maybe he was suffering constipation, you wouldn't know his feelings when he always cried in almost every occasions he found youthful. Naruto knows that from his class he's the best at taijutsu, and the other lesson, not so much. The reason is because he don't have any jutsu scroll or teacher to taught him except trio-graduation-requirements, that's what Naruto usually calls it. Beside, even if Naruto have any jutsu scroll, he won't learn it, he thinks using too much hand seals are bothersome when fighting, that's why he only train at taijutsu, chakra control, and elemental manipulation (With Jiji surveilance and permission). He is not a dead last or any kind of it, he just don't have any talents for ninjutsu with too much hand seals, or genjutsu, or history, or math, or geography, or... well you got the points. That's why Naruto train his elements manipulation, chakra control, and taijutsu instead of cool and flashy jutsu like Sasuke's grand fireball jutsu. And after long and tiring persuation to his jiji, he finally got his permission to train his elemental affinity. Until now he can only cut or crinkled a leaves, and he can cut some small flow of water, or shock some small insect to catch them for his pranks. The book about nature manipulations from Inu, his former anbu bodyguard, only covered the basics and first intermediate steps, hence he need to find another way to train his element manipulation. All this train of thougts crosses his mind while he clean the Teacher lounge and the ceiling from any Test paper results.

 _ **time skip**_

Naruto just finished his horrenduous punishments, he went to search Iruka Sensei expecting to get his rights of ramen. Iruka just finished some paperwork when Naruto is opening the door, Iruka can only smile at his favorite student, he may not like his attitude but there are a lot of characters from Naruto that all students need to learn.And it means his hardwork, his willpower, and his

"Come Naruto, i will give you 3 bowls of ramen." Iruka said.

"Thank you Iruka sensei" Naruto said while both of them walked out of the academy to the Ichiraku's Ramen shop.

"afternoon old man, one bowl of Miso, Beef, and Pork ramen." Naruto shouted.

"Calm down Naruto, The ramen shop won't go anywhere." Iruka reprimanded. He sighed, maybe normal shinobi's life is better than academy teacher. He need to rethink one of the option, which is, saving people and loyal to the village by doing dangerous mission that might got some of them got killed, tortured, and humiliated

or

stopped teaching some students that consisting fangirls, Hokage wannabe, bunch of Clan heirs, and not to mention a brooder emo, totally worth it.

Iruka then left Naruto, because he have another business to do, or maybe he don't want to waste all the money in his pockets for Naruto's ramen, whichever it is. Naruto start running through the village not knowing what other things to do. He stopped when he found himself arrived at the training grounds he usually uses for training. _**Maybe it's a sign for me to train**_ Naruto thought.

Naruto then clasped both his hands together and start channeling some chakra to create an electrical current. He taught himself how to do it, it wasn't hard to do after long time of training his wind and lightning affinity.Electrical current run wildly trough his fingers, it make his fingers tingling. He started to shape it like a small bolt just above his nail and shot it. It did worked with the shape, but it wasn't thrown like how he wanted it because the bolt just stuck on his finger.

"Oi C'mon go, so i can get stronger dattebayo." Naruto said.

But it still stuck, until naruto waved his hand in a frustated manner. He did not realise that he stopped his chakra flow to his jutsu. That's when his hand touched a tree and the tree got blown up from the place Naruto touched. Naruto got thrown back a bit, but Naruto just stood there, mouth gaping, jaw hanging, and his hand trembling from the pain he felt.

"That was awesome, now i need to find a name for the jutsu. Something simple, something cool, and something catchy. Hmmm"

10 minutes later

"haaah i dont know that naming jutsu was this hard" Naruto shouted on a frustated manner. _**Better train how to use it for a fight.**_ Naruto thought.

Naruto channeled some chakra to his hands, and electricity started to spark between his fingers. He neee to figure out how to use the jutsu without killing himself, so he just cut his chakra flow when he whipped his hand to throw the small lightning bolt from his fingers. Five small bolt of lightning sail through the wind in a mid range until it disperse itself when it runs out of chakra.

"Man i will just call it **lightning bolt,** it's too much of work to think of a name." Naruto Said

"It's just a mid range jutsu, it means that i need to find or create long range jutsu and wind will be a better choice for long range jutsu." Naruto pondered out loud.

Naruto really need to make himself a good ninja, a very good ninja if he might add. A good ninja need to be well rounded to cover his weaknesses. His close range is good with his speed and taijutsu, his mid range is growing better now with his **Lightning Bolt**. He need to cover his weakness in long range jutsu, and genjutsu. He tend to slipped when it came to chakra disturbance, he need to ask jiji later for some advices.

 _ **Next Month**_

Strange things happened at school, it was eerily calm. Without Naruto's pranks than made everyone on edge, thinking what Naruto might have done. Actually Naruto was just tired from all his elemental affinity and Genjutsu cancelling technique. He tend to leaked out too much chakta when he wanted to cancel a genjuts, even after all those chakra control training he still waste a lot of chakra. Therefore he decided to train his chakra output control all month that push him in an exhausted condition. He asked Sandaime how to sense chakra disruptions and his jiji told him to meditate and trained his senses. That was what Naruto did when he skipped academy.

Naruto can be seen walking through the academy hazily. He was so sleepy that he might have slept through the whole class if Iruka sensei did not woke him up. He, Choji, and Shikamaru has decided to sleep through the class. After couple minutes of sleeping Iruka maliciously threw the eraser and chalk to the sleeping trio. Naruto jerked up when he sensed a disturbance in the air. He dodged to the side when an eraser and a chalk sail through where his head used to be. But Choji and Shikamaru wasn't so lucky, so both of them felt an impact on his head that woke them up.

"You three get out from the class, stand still beside the door, and try to learn some manners" Iruka shouted with his patented big head jutsu.

Naruto, Shikamaru, and Choji just walked out from the classroom hazily. They are sleepy, especially Naruto who just overdid his training last night. He need to sleep for a day to prepare taijutsu lessons for tomorrow. After the trio walked out from the class Iruka continyed the lesson while the three students outside of the classroom just standing still, asleep on their feet, until the sat and laid their bodies on the ground. Iruka who has done the lesson walked out to find his troublemaker students asleep. He just smiled softly, maybe he hated his student's guts to break the rules, but this three are his finest students. Naruto's speed is undoubtably scary for an academy student, Shikamaru's simply a genius, And Choji's the softest and the strongest of them all. They just never have the will, or the motivation to do it, and it is Iruka's job. To nurture the will of fire until it burns within all the students. Iruka decided to woke them up and told them to wait for the bell and go home to take a rest.

"Hei Shika what do you want to do?"Naruto asked

"Watching clouds maybe, it's too troublesome to think of something to do" Shikamaru said

"Only you Shika, to call everything except playing shogi and watching clouds troublesome Shika"Naruto retorted.

"We have been friends for about a year and a half, i thought you have put that expectations in your thick head Naruto" Choji said

"Hei, i am just bored okay, i need something to do, that's not a training or eating, or watching clouds." Naruto said while stare at the two knowing what they might suggest.

"We can play shogi Naruto" Shika offered

"No way, you will rub it in my face like always. Beside won't it better to train with your father Shika" Naruto said

"It's too troublesome too ask. besides tou-san will think it's troublesome" Shikamaru said.

Naruto and Choji just sweatdropped at that. Their friend's clan may have some lazy ass syndrome or something. It was truly strange and scary to know that the whole nara clan sneezed and said troublesome at the same time.

"Fine then let's go to your clan compound and play shogi." Naruto said with a sigh. _**I really need to find something to do other than training and eating ramen**_ Naruto thought.

After Naruto fed up from his another lose streak with Shikamaru. While he have to admit that playing shogi made his mind trickier. Sometimes he found Shikamaru using his thinking pose when they play shogi, and that usually means he is going to lose. He decided to go home and sleep. He need to prepare for their taijutsu test tomorrow. While he is in his room cleaning it a bit and preparing for sleep, his meeting with Gai-sensei is bothering him

Naruto taught himself most of the Gokken (Hard Fist) style from his meeting with Gai-sensei. It based on his endurance for pain, which his tenants helped with exceptional healing system, Speed, and raw power which he has trained. All in all Naruto is proficient when it comes to Gokken, although he felt not quite right to fight with Gokken. Gokken is Naruto's choice until he found or create another style that fit with his speed and precision. Naruto always liked to fight with precision, simply because hewas too lazy to prolong the fight. Some of Shikamari's lazyness might have rubbed their selves to Naruto. Sometimes Naruto trained with a bunch of dangerous weapons like senbon and kunai. He need to block a senbon with another senbon in his fingers to train his precision, which ended up with aching hands for the whole week. It was one of Gai's advice for him to train his precision. This was needed to train his precision and nailed it to his reflexes, most people will find it hard to maximize their precision and reflexes with a simple training, unless they have Byakugan. He still sometimes ask Gai-sensei for advice for training regime, even if Gai-sensei training regime is a bit too extreme, scratch that, undoubtably too extreme for normal humans. But thanks to his tenants that helped him with his autonomus healing system, he can train and tolerate with Gai-sensei training system without too much damage to his body.

Gai-sensei said that he have another student that is a genius of hardwork, Gai-sensei said he can handle his training regime with sheer willpower. That made Naruto awed, not because his willpower but because of someone who agreed to become Gai-sensei's student other than him. He must be belligerent, strong, and fast if he can keep up with Gai's training regime Naruto mused, and that means he maybe proficient with Gokken style maybe even better than Naruto.

Naruto keep thinking about Gai-sensei's full-time student, sensei said that he was a year older than Naruto. Naruto keep thinking about the result of the fights, if he and mini Gai, decided to have a fight. He was amazed that Gai-sensei was really proud and glad when they started to talk about mini Gai. It seems that Naruto has found his rival in speed.

Naruto fell asleep with a stupid smile on his face, he might have found someone which he can rival in hardworks and willpower.

 _ **Now that's the new chapter sorry for the late update**_


End file.
